The Rest of Our Lives Start Today Chapter One
by lizziedizzy454
Summary: Hello! I'm new here and this is originally from my deviantart account, but was suggested to put it on the lovely fanfiction. I'm still learning more about this site Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks again! I own nothing by the way, I wish.


The Rest of Our Lives Start Today

Chapter One

As Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian walked into Mount Justice they also walked into the middle of a verbal war. It was Robin against Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Green Arrow.

"I'm _not_ going!" Robin yelled to the five superheroes, who could take him down within a second, that were standing in front of them.

"Why not?" Superman asked as Batman glared at the young boy whom he has been training with for the past eight years.

As though he were going down a grocery list Robin said, even more upset than before, "Because it's stupid, pointless, and I have better things to do than _that_! We could be on a _real_ mission!"

Being her always cheerful self, Miss Martian said, "Um… excuse me?" The five superheroes and Robin hadn't realized there were three more people; not technically, just a Martian, Atlantian, and a clone, in the room. "What are you talking about?" Miss Martian continued.

"High School," Flash said. Those two words sent shivers down Robin's back.

"Oh, what is that?" the Martian asked, who does not know much about earth.

"It's a stupid place you go for seven hours a day, five days a week… _every week_," said the thirteen year old genius.

"Robin, you know that's not entirely true," said the King of the Ocean.

"Fine, it's a place where teenagers go to be smart; what adults _don't_ know is that they just pick on one another," said the Boy Wonder as though he was speaking from experience.

"Robin!" snapped the scary bat that stood over the child, he had finally cracked.

"Why are we attending High School?" asked the boy whom none had known existed several months ago.

"Many reasons really," Superman said as he tried his hardest to be the good 'father' Batman told him to be.

"One is for you all ¾" Aquaman started to say but was interrupted by a fifteen year old red head boy running very quickly, only to be tripped by his own mentor and uncle.

"Sorry…" Kid Flash apologized as he stood up.

"As I was saying… you all are going to be attending High School because you all will get a good education," Aquaman said.

"Dude, where were you?" Robin whispered to his best friend.

"Sorry there was traffic," Kid Flash said trying to not show the others that the two were talking.

"Where? China? Dude we _all _got back before you did!"

"I said I was sorry! Okay? Just drop it," Kid Flash snapped.

"To make new friends who could help you out in the future," Flash said.

"To have a…" Green Arrow started to say, but wasn't able to find the word he wanted, "to have a 'normal' teenage life."

"And most importantly, for you all to form your secret identities," the Bat said.

"Is there any way we can get out of this?" Robin whispered to Aqualad who was standing next to him.

"Just accept that we are going," Aqualad said to his team mate.

"Fine but I doubt that I'll have a good time," Robin mumbled to himself.

"Doubt that," Superboy disagreed.

"Ya know there is an upside to going to High School," Flash said, trying to lighten the dark, serious expression on all of the superheroes' faces.

"Really? What?" the Martian girl asked excitedly.

"You all will be attending high school in one of your hometowns," Green Arrow said to the five young superheroes.

"Woo-hoo, school underwater… fun…" Aqualad said to his friends sarcastically.* The Martian girl, who still did not understand the purpose of sarcasm or what it is, said "Oh! Going to school on Mars! How exciting!"

"Whoa¾what! I might be going home?" Robin asked as he had finally gripped a hand on the situation.

Superboy finally asked the question that was on all of their minds; except Kid Flash's, his mind was _far_ away, "Where are we going?"

"Kido," Flash said in the direction of the fifteen year old. The red head had realized he was being spoken to, his mind had returned. "Do you remember Elizabeth?"

The young girl looked up at the little red headed boy who had eyes the color of emeralds, she said, "You're my best friend Wally, you know that?"

The red head boy looked at the little girl who had hair the color of the sun's rays and eyes as blue as the ocean and said, "And you're my best friend too Liz!"

"You won't ever leave me will you?" the little girl asked her best friend.

"Never!" Wally replied

After a few seconds of silence, Robin asked what all the others wanted to say, but couldn't, "Who's Elizabeth?"


End file.
